The present invention relates to a media display system for ski-lift chair, and more specifically such a system to be mounted to a lateral restraint along the front side of the chair which retrains people from falling out of the chair.
Skiing is a popular sport enjoyed by many people throughout the world. Ski resorts typically have ski-lifts which include ski-lift chairs having a lateral restraint crossbar across the front to prevent riders from falling out. As demonstrated by the different U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,095, it is desirable to have a media display system. However, there is a need for a display system which has different and enhanced characteristics of non-rotatability, aerodynamics, interchangeability, ornamentality and/or others. These and other features are provided by various aspects of my novel device.